


We Are The Last (Of The Real Ones)

by Selenai



Series: It's Getting Hard To Know (What's Real) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Questioning Sexuality, Size Kink, Teens, precarious heterosexuality, sibcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenai/pseuds/Selenai
Summary: "Are you-- y’know. Gay?” Thor asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.Loki lowered his hand and shrugged one shoulder a little delicately. The same way he did everything. “I don’t know. I’ve never… done things.”





	We Are The Last (Of The Real Ones)

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based off of an RP I did with one of my oldest RP partner friends! I loved the plot and decided to write more on it. Although... admittedly, there is VERY little plot in this. It's pretty much PWP.

It happened by accident the first time. 

Loki had been beaten up at school, a bully had kicked him in the stomach and made him cry out loud enough that Thor had heard him and had come running. He’d frightened the bully enough so that he ran away.

When they’d gotten home, Loki had begged Thor to teach him how to protect himself. In the midst of scrapping around and wrestling, Thor had felt his body betray him in the most primitive way.

He’d popped a boner. Thankfully it didn’t seem like Loki had noticed, but Thor had been horrified. He’d run to his bedroom and rubbed one out, trying not to think about his brother squirming under him.

They’d been teenagers.

It felt like they’d always been teenagers.

The next time it had happened… well, it was still an accident.

Loki had tried to do something nice for Thor. He’d gone and stolen their father’s dirty magazine from under his bed. 

“I thought you’d like this!” A seventeen year old Loki had said earnestly. Honestly, it was nearing Thor’s eighteenth birthday and he would have been old enough to buy his own, but… well. This was a gift from his brother. Loki had gone out of his way.

And judging from the look of the magazine… it was old enough that there would be women in it that probably weren’t even alive anymore. It was… intriguing.

“Thanks Loks!” He said with a grin, taking the magazine and opening it up. The photos were a little yellowed with age, but Thor didn’t mind. 

He looked intently at the first page of a woman bent over, flashing her breasts at the camera in a way that may have been once intended as classy, but that Thor wasn’t able to help but to think of as lewd.

He felt a stirring of attraction towards the petite dark haired girl in the photograph when he felt Loki lean into his personal space. Peeking over his shoulder.

“Ugh, breasts.”

Thor turned to face his brother, raising a brow as they were brought nearly nose to nose.

“You think breasts are gross?” He asked curiously, doing his best not to let his body betray him at his brother’s closeness the way it had three years ago.

Loki flushed a bright pink that reached the tips of his ears, and shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t-- I haven’t decided.”

Thor licked his lips a little nervously, and jumped back as though he’d been burned when his tongue brushed his brother’s bottom lip. 

Loki simply lifted his hand and, eyes wide and shocked, touched his lips gently.

“Are you-- y’know. Gay?” Thor asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Loki lowered his hand and shrugged one shoulder a little delicately. The same way he did everything. “I don’t know. I’ve never… done things.”

Thor had been drawing in a deep breath when he coughed in surprise. “Nothing?” He asked, shocked.

Loki’s flush deepened and he shook his head again, lips turning down a bit. “No. I haven’t-- I don’t want to do it just for the sake of doing it.”

It was Thor’s turn to flush. “I.. well, okay. Maybe I jumped into things with Jane, but… I don’t regret anything. It was good. She taught me a lot.”

Loki’s lips drew into a thin, pale line. “I don’t need to hear the details.”

Thor blinked a couple of times, but nodded. “Okay. Fair. Have you at least looked at-- y’know. Gay porn?”

Loki looked away and crossed his arms over his chest. “Where would I get that? It’s not like Father is hoarding it away like this magazine.”

Making a face, Thor nodded and shivered in mild disgust. “Gods, I hope not.”

Loki looked back and then down. “Do gay people really repulse you so much?” He asked quietly.

Thor shook his head quickly. “Of course not!” He insisted. “I just-- the idea of _Father_ getting off to a guy… or anyone, actually.”

That seemed to put Loki at ease, and that thin line of a grimace loosened and his lip quirked up a little. “Fair.”

“Have you… ever seen an aroused man naked?” Thor asked slowly. He had no idea what had come over him. Maybe he felt bad for his brother. Maybe he, himself, was a little curious. Who knew?

Loki licked his lips a little nervously, a tic they’d both inherited from their mother, he thought.

“I have the internet,” Loki said slowly. “So yeah, I’ve seen stuff.”

Thor shook his head. “I meant… in person.”

Loki’s green eyes lowered to the ground again. “Who would want to-- with me? I’m a bit of a freak here, in case you’ve forgotten.”

Thor took a step closer to Loki and grabbed his hand. The magazine was still held tight in his free hand. “I don’t think you’re a freak.”

Loki lifted his gaze to Thor’s. “Have you ever been… touched by another guy?” Loki asked boldly.

Even though it was a bold question, Thor could tell by the way Loki was trembling slightly, it wasn’t asked lightly.

“No.” Thor answered honestly. “But I’ve seen other guys jerk off.”

Loki’s eyes widened perceptively. “What?” He asked. “How-- when-- why?”

Thor flushed darkly and shrugged one wide shoulder. “Sometimes guys do those things together. It doesn’t mean anything.”

Loki kept his gaze unwavering. “Could we-- do that? I’ve never even seen a cock other than mine up close.”

Thor swallowed hard past a lump in his throat. It wasn’t like it would mean anything. He’d done it with Fandral and Volstagg before. So why not with Loki? Brothers probably did that sort of thing all the time.

“Yeah,” he said, and he wasn’t sure why it was coming out as a breathy sound instead of as sincerely firm as it was meant to. “If you think it’ll help you figure things out.”

Loki nodded. “I’m pretty sure-- yeah. Yeah.”

Thor stepped back and closed and locked his door with a click that echoed through the room heavily. The air felt thick. The time seemed to slow. Everything felt… out of control.

“Okay, so I just… take off my clothes?” Loki asked.

Thor nodded as he reached for the hem of his band t-shirt. “Yeah. I’ll go first. Maybe that’ll make you feel more at ease.” He pulled the shirt up and over his head. When it came off, he tossed it onto his bed a little unceremoniously.

Loki was staring at him. Thor felt a little uncharacteristically self-conscious. He knew he had a nice body. He worked very hard for it. He went to the gym on the regular, and spent particular time on his upper body. He had well-defined muscles over his chest and arms. He could have easily tossed Loki over his shoulder and taken him… anywhere. He possessed strength not all that common to guys his age. But it came with wanting to be the captain of the football team (which he’d successfully done), and also with trying to maintain his ‘cool guy’ image as the most popular guy in school. Which he’d also done.

Girls wanted to be with him and guys wanted to be him.

Which was why it didn’t make sense that Loki was just… _staring_ at him like he’d grown another head.

“Something wrong?”

Loki shook his head, breathing a little heavier, and when Thor glanced down, he could see the outline of Loki’s cock through the tight jeans he was so fond of. 

“Ah,” Thor said with a grin and he stepped closer to Loki as he thumbed open the button at the top of his jeans. “You _like_ what you see.”

Loki was flushed, but his brows were drawn together and his full lips parted. “So what?” He said a little short of breath. “I already figured I was probably gay.”

Thor unzipped his fly, and watched the way that Loki was just… watching him. Like he was the best thing he’d ever seen. Like he’d enjoy nothing more than falling to his knees and worshipping him like a god.

It turned Thor on. A lot. His cock was achingly hard against the thin fabric of his boxer briefs, and he couldn’t entirely blame it on the pornography his brother had brought him.

In fact. It had little to do with that.

But he wasn’t gay. He’d never gotten off on another guy watching him. Fandral had always watched him when they’d jerked off, whereas Thor had always preferred to close his eyes and think of Jane or Sif or some other hot girl sucking his dick.

Or… sometimes (and he would never admit it) he would think about green eyes and dark hair in his lap. Full, pale lips working their way over his cock.

But he wasn’t gay.

“Thor?” Loki asked softly. It took Thor a second to realize that he’d frozen in place as his mind had wandered and, as if to make up for it, he pushed his jeans down and stepped out of them.

Loki licked his lips again, though this time it didn’t look as though it were just a nervous tic. “Those underwear make your dick look _huge_,” Loki blurted out.

Thor raised a brow and hooked his fingers in the elastic, pulling it down just a tiny bit to reveal just the thick, deep red (almost purple) of the tip of his cock.

Loki was staring, eyes wide and almost black, His pupils were dilated, his breath coming in fast little puffs, and his cock straining against the tight denim of his jeans. 

“It’s not the underwear,” Thor retorted cheekily. His flush was working its way down his chest and spreading a soft pink over his tanned body.

“I see that now,” Loki breathed hotly.

Thor grinned and rubbed his thumb over the slit at the tip of his cock, gathering the slight wetness there and spreading it around. It drew a deep groan from him, and he was surprised when he same sound escaped his brother.

Blue eyes that had almost slid shut snapped open to look at Loki who was stroking himself through his jeans. 

“You like?” Thor asked, his voice a little deeper and huskier than usual. A sound that only girls he’d chosen specifically for this purpose had ever heard before.

Loki nodded, closing his eyes. “I want to touch you.”

Thor froze, his thumbnail catching lightly at his slit and spreading a soft ache. “Then why aren’t you?” He finally asked.

It was probably breaking all sorts of rules. This was his brother. His younger brother. A guy. A guy that he was related to. But mostly a guy.

He’d never wanted a guy before. But it wasn’t like they were going to rub dicks or something, right? And it wasn’t like he was going to let Loki fuck him in the ass, right? So it was okay.

It was just a warm person touching his dick.

Loki stumbled forward, nearly tripping over his own feet. Which was weird, because Loki had always been curiously elegant and graceful.

“Yeah,” Loki whispered as he fell to his knees in front of Thor, 

Thor didn’t know what he’d been expecting, but that hadn’t been it. Loki’s pale fingers came up to trace the outline of his abdominal muscles as he pressed open mouthed kisses to sun-kissed skin.

“Loki--” Thor gasped as he stared down at what was literally his daydream coming true. He dropped the porno magazine to the ground and closed his fingers into a fist at his side. He didn’t want to do anything to slow (or stop) what was happening.

“You look so good, Thor…” Loki was breathing out as his fingers came to trace the outline of his cock through the thin fabric stretched over it. “I’ll bet dozens of girls have sucked you off…”

It wasn’t true. None of the girls he’d ever been with had ever been confident (or brave) enough to suck him off. They’d all shied away from his dick like it was going to attack them. Which it may have. The damned thing seemed to have a mind of its own.

For example. He hadn’t known what to expect from the sight of Loki on his knees for him like that, but apparently his dick really liked it. It was harder than he could ever remember it being, and it was leaking little pearls of precome that slid down and into the fabric of his underwear.

“If you-- you could be the first,” he offered, his breath shaking and the facade he’d held so tight to falling away as arousal coursed through him.

Dark, dark green eyes shot up to his own deep blue, and they both remained perfectly still, staring at each other as if waiting for the other to chicken out.

Thor wouldn’t. He was so-- he’d never been so-- he wanted this.

Loki looked-- well, he looked like he’d never been so sure of anything else before. Which just turned Thor on even more. He loved when people went to their knees for him. But usually it was just to get a better look at what their hands were doing. Not their mouths--

Thor’s thought process was halted as Loki’s lips came forward to mouth at the tip of his cock, that little tongue coming to tease his slit, tasting him. It took all of Thor’s will not to shove forward, forcing Loki to take more into his mouth. He didn’t want to frighten him.

“Loki…” He gasped as his nails dug into his palms and he worked harder to keep his eyes focused on the sight before him.

Lifting his head a little, Loki looked back up at Thor, something glinting in his eyes. “Brother… you taste delicious. Like sunshine and gold.”

Thor flushed a little and Loki lowered his head again, mouthing little kisses up and down the shaft over the underwear. It was burning Thor. He needed more. He felt like a virgin again. And he hadn’t been in quite some time.

Speaking of virgins… how was Loki so good at this?

Thor reached over, a little impatient, and pushed his underwear the rest of the way down. His cock sprang up a little and Loki’s eyes widened a little. “Well. Of all the things I’d thought were unfair, this tops the cake.”

Thor chuckled deeply and reached over to wrap his own fingers around the base of his cock, stroking slowly. “There are things unfair on both sides,” he breathed, his breath catching in his throat and leaving him in a sharp gasp as Loki wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked down until the first quarter of that cock was pressed into his mouth.

Thor had fucked plenty of girls, but he wasn’t sure being inside of any of them could match the feeling of splitting Loki’s mouth wide open around his hard cock.

“I’m not good at--” he gasped as his eyes finally slid shut. “I don’t usually--” Loki lifted his gaze without pulling off the cock.

He sucked up and down a little, wrapping a small, pale hand around the base as he batted Thor’s own hand away.

“I can’t last very long,” Thor admitted, mildly ashamed. He’d never admitted that to anyone, though it was common knowledge amongst the girls he frequented. He figured they all seemed to appreciate that fact, as he was usually too big for any of them to work over painlessly.

As Loki was sucking him in, Thor wondered what it might feel like to fuck into him. He might-- he might be too tight to fit him inside. He wasn’t naturally wet, so they’d have to use so much lube.

Wait-- was he really thinking about fucking his little brother’s ass? He’d never fucked anyone that way before. He didn’t even know what it was like to fit his whole dick in someone. Most girls stopped after they got halfway or (once, with Sif) three quarters of the way in and just rode him that way.

But he bet that Loki, who wasn’t afraid of anything, would be able to take him in. Would suck him deep inside of his body and love every second of it.

Thor could feel the spit sliding down his cock as Loki sucked him a little deeper in and worked him over with his tongue. It felt blissful. It was easily the best he’d ever had, even if he wasn’t entirely taken within that mouth.

In fact, the feel of that wet hand sliding up and down the bottom half of his cock, juxtaposed with the feel of the hot, tight, wet, mouth sucking over the top half-- he had to open his eyes. Had to see more of what it looked like.

What he saw as he finally forced his eyes open, was Loki’s face buried in his crotch and the free pale hand rubbing over his own still clothed cock frantically.

It was easily the hottest thing Thor had ever seen. He still had not perfected the art of making a girl want to touch herself (or coming when he touched them), just from touching him. But Loki, the sounds he was making around Thor’s cock, the way he was rocking against him. It was so hot. It looked like Thor wouldn’t come alone. And that brought him almost as much pleasure as the sight and feel.

“Loki-- I’m gonna… A-ah…! Pull back…!”

Loki, of course (and as usual), didn’t pay him heed. He continued to suck, even as Thor pushed forward a little and came, spilling hotly (and messily) inside of his brother’s mouth.

Well, not entirely. Thor felt Loki pull back, coughing a little, as he continued to stroke him through is orgasm. As soon as Loki’s lips left his cock, Thor felt safe to rock his hips forward a little aggressively. He watched as splashes of come (and he always came so much) splattered against Loki’s lips, cheeks, and chin. It was something that Thor wished that he could have taken a photograph of.

The image burned into his mind, and he knew that he’d be thinking about it for quite some time still to come.

“Shit,” he gasped as he came down from his orgasm. Loki whimpered a little, and Thor realized that he was still rubbing himself through his pants. A good partner (brother?) would give him a hand, but that might’ve crossed a line that Thor wasn’t sure he was ready to cross, and so he simply lowered himself to his knees so that he could whisper in Loki’s ear.

“Come for me, little brother…”

Loki gasped and tensed before shuddering and jerking a little as he came in his jeans, whole body slumping down as he relaxed.

“Fuck,” he breathed.

Thor glanced towards the door and the magazine on the floor. “Fuck is right,” he agreed. “That was more… uh, gay than I’d anticipated.”

Loki opened one green eye to scowl at him. “I’m definitely gay.”

Thor snorted and reached for his boxer briefs to pull them back on. “I’d say.”

“So… no weirdness, right?” Thor asked carefully. They’d crossed a line, and he knew it, but he didn’t want to lose his closest friend.

“Why would we be weird? You were just helping me out.” Loki replied with a half a smile.

Thor relaxed and stood back up. “Good. We’ll never speak of this again.”

Loki wiped at his mouth and glanced away. “Okay. I’m just going to… y’know. Take a shower.”

Thor hated himself a little for wanting to follow Loki, but that would be crossing yet another line, and they’d done enough of that for one day.

Wait. Was he gay, too? Wait, no. He loved tits. It was okay. No need to panic. He was just-- shit. Did he have a boner for his brother?

Ugh, what was wrong with him? They were just supposed to jerk off together, and instead… a blow job. But it wasn’t like _he’d_ put his mouth on a dick. He’d just helped Loki find himself.

Yeah. A public service. He should rent himself out. Actually, no. He wasn’t a hooker.

It was too late at night to have life-altering thoughts. It was bed time. That would just have to do.

“Goodnight, brother,” he whispered as he crawled onto his bed dressed only in his underwear. He heard the click of the door unlocking and heard it open and close.

He wondered what was going through Loki’s head just then. Had he messed everything up? Or would they be okay?

He hoped… well, he kind of hoped for more blowjobs like that. But mostly he hoped to keep his brother.

Closing his eyes, he knew what he’d be dreaming about. But instead of fighting it, he fell into a pleasant slumber. Why worry about something today that you could put off until tomorrow? That was his motto!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments fuel me! Why do you think I've written five or six Thorki fics in a week and a half. LOL.


End file.
